


Memory

by Ovlet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/Ovlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random drabbles I did for my OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

        Nancy Spaghetti came back from the Karaoke room with a bundle of invisible sunflowers in her hand, just to see Dr. Roger Platypus’s pet Spike chasing a rocket like a giant cat. The large crocodile dashed happily across the hall with a ridiculous speed, causing small earthquakes in the library. 

       “Doctor? You there?” Nancy called out in the room. 

       “Busy!” Answered an energetic young voice. Then there came a sound of books falling off the shelf, a startled cry, a cracking sound and the young doctor half scrambled out behind a giant bookshelf. His silver curly hair was covered with dust, a green underwear hung dangerously on the left side of his head. He held a pumpkin in front of him as if it was some kind of shield. 

       “This is outrageous,” he exclaimed with an excited spark in his sapphire eyes, “I think the piano is on fire!”

       Nancy sighed and palmed herself. When she and her classmates first met Dr. Platypus they were fascinated by the young professor’s neat suit and silver hair. His white coat and striped scarf would always be neatly hung on the hangers or folded into a rigorous pack. He would always greet everyone tactfully with a polite smile on his face. Never pass a lazy afternoon on the playground. Never laugh crazily with other teachers. Never let his students call him “Professor”. Yet he would burn three million dollars to do an experiment. 

       I still wonder why he prefer being called Doctor, Nancy thought. 

       But for the moment, she was dodging hissing fireballs from a very pissed off piano. Dr. Platypus was waving his wand and shouting some meaningless words to it. As soon as the last word burst out of his mouth, the wand shot a stream of white foam into the very core of the piano, and a ghost phoenix rushed out with a painful cry. 

       “Well if you want to find a napping place, you could always come and ask me, you know.” The young doctor winked to it and it flew off with some strange angry cries. Dr. Platypus stiffed and the usual sly smirk faded away. He flicked his wand wordlessly and everything went back to normal. 

He spun on his heel and stormed out of the hall. 

       Nancy shook her head. After two years with the strange and crazy Doctor, she still couldn’t understand him sometimes. 


End file.
